Peeping Draco
by Joconda Cascader
Summary: Draco sees something that makes his blood boil. Beware of lemons and smut. SS/HG. One-shot. Straight to the point. Rated M for sexual content.


Seeing Snape fingerfuck Hermione, seeing his hand move rapidly inside her knickers, her legs closing and opening around his working arm, had already made Draco hopelessly hard.

But instead of letting her orgasm, Snape suddenly withdrew his hand and both quickly undressed each other, Hermione reaching for his now red cock, pumping and plying it, before he turned her over and she sank over his lap with her back to him, in a position Draco only had seen in erotic wizard movies.

Draco marveled as he watched Snape's erect cock slide into her swollen pussy. She moved up and down, her wet pussy lips around his shaft, her movements making wet noises. Already her wetness had soaked their bodies, and her ass glistened with it. Snape put his hands on her buttocks and caressed them, then grabbed her hips and started to pull her back harder down on him. Hermione cried:

"Oh, fuck professor, your cock is perfect! Fuck me hard, professor!"

Draco stifled a moan. He felt his cock twitch, damp in his pants.

"God, I love the way your pussy looks, almost like it's sucking my cock", murmured Snape and Draco could see he took great pleasure in the sight his own eyes were glued to. But Draco's gaze was soon drawn to the tight bud of Hermione's asshole, glistening with her juices, as the professor slowly run a finger across it and down her crack.

As soon as his finger crossed her hole Hermione's back arched and she cried out: "Oh, _God_!"

Snape smiled and brought his thumb up over her wet asshole again. Slowly, gently he started to make little circles with his thumb, not trying to enter her, just caressing. Her crack was soaked with her juices and his thumb slid easily over the wrinkled pucker. Her asshole started to spasm in response to his teasing touch. Hermione moaned and started rocking even faster.

"Oh God, Oh fuck. Yes, professor, just like that. Oh fuck, I'm coming!"

Snape gave out a low moan and Draco guessed it was in response to Hermione's contracting pussy.

"I'm coming too, you delicious girl", Snape growled and let her rock on him a bit more before he asked, almost teasingly: "Shall I withdraw?"

Hermione gasped:

"Oh, no! Come inside me! Please, come in me. Oh God!"

Hermione's body started to twitch as the orgasm hit her with full force. Snape held on to her hips as he rode out her orgasm. Draco watched her shaking body and sodden pussy with widening eyes, and saw as Snape closed his eyes and moaned loudly. He arched his back to push deeper into her and Draco saw his thighs spasm slightly as he came, his cum oozing out as Hermione continued to rock on him hard as she came. Snape's orgasm subsided and he lay back, but Hermione was still spasming and still screaming:

"Oh, God! Oh fuck!"

_Bloody hell!_ was all Draco could think. How could Snape be this good? She was still coming and showing no signs of stopping. It was too much. He quickly undid his pants and yanked out his penis, furiously rubbing away, his eyes not leaving Hermione's twitching, filled pussy for one second. Snape's cock was still engorged and sliding between those wet lips, moving more gently now, but still determined. His heavy balls nudged her cunt from time to time, making her shiver with pleasure. A milky mixture of their juices shot forth with each thrust, coating his shaft and her mound. Snape grunted at the sight and gave a hoarse laugh.

"Yes, girl!" he groaned as they settled into an even rhytm "Keep coming for me."

"Oh!" she moaned, "yes! Fuck me more, harder!"

With that Snape suddenly forced himself out from under her. His cock fell out with a flopping sound and Hermione let out a cry of despair which he silenced with a quick fingering of her clit.

"Don't move" he growled. With that he positioned himself behind her and pulled her hips up to meet his. Kneeling, he squeezed her buttocks gently before entering her from behind, in a single, firm thrust.

"Oh fuck yeah!" screamed Hermione. "Fuck me!"

She pressed her upper body down on the bed and arched her back, opening wide for him. Snape rose to his knees for a higher angle and started pounding down into her cunt in a fast and firm rhythm. Pussy juice and cum splattered with every thrust, Snape's balls now slapping her pussy, making her shiver and scream. Draco was jerking like mad. He watched as Hermione reached a hand back between her legs and started to massage her swollen clit. At the same time Snape pounded all the more vigorously, occasionally pulling out and forcefully slapping her pussy with his cock, making her spasm even more, and she squealed, now desperate:

"Oh fuck, Professor, I'm coming, I'm coming again!"

The professor was panting now and started pounding her pussy again until she clenched spasmodically around his cock. He started rubbing her asshole again and sent her screaming with pleasure. Draco was ridiculously close to come and Snape finally pulled out his cock from her pussy again and came too, spurting his cum over her buttocks.

Hermione moaned and laughed in small hiccups as the aftershocks of her orgasms died down: "You always fuck me so good, Professor!" She was sweaty and her smile was relaxed and happy. The comment seemed to bring an immediate response from Snape and his cock jerked as if on command, giving one more spurt, then he pumped it, squeezing the last few drops onto her soaked pussy. Draco came silently, his fist in his mouth and his knees shaking with the force of it.

Hermione giggled: "And no one has ever come on me like that before, Professor!"

Snape smiled and grunted as his cock gave one final twitch. Hermione lay down on her back, completely relaxed now, even glowing, and laughed again. Snape massaged his penis some more, making sure every drop was out, and said breathlessly:

"Miss Granger, you have really outdone yourself this time."

Hermione chuckled and stretched out a leg, giving his still sodden balls a slight push with her toes. This made Snape's now exhausted penis spasm once more but he withdrew with a smirk:

"Come, miss Granger, let us have a bath. Neither of us can go to class all soaked as we are now, can we?".

"No, professor."

Hermione rose from the bed with a smile and took his hand, both heading towards the door. Draco realized this with a start, struggling to get his pants up, trying to clean his shaking hands on his trousers, quickly withdrawing into a dark corner, just as the pair stepped out into the dungeon. He heard Snape say that Hermione should go ahead of him to the Room of Requirements and then watched anxiously as Snape stayed behind, holding a robe in one hand and his wand in the other. Then he called out, clearly directing his gaze to the corner where Draco hid:

"Enjoyed the show, mr Malfoy? You should join us next time."

And with that, he headed off in Hermione's direction, both laughing, leaving Draco in blushing torment.


End file.
